


walk with me, why don'tcha?

by seacanary



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacanary/pseuds/seacanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanai and Tajima hold hands the whole way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk with me, why don'tcha?

Hanai and Tajima hold hands the whole way home. He doesn’t know when he started doing so, since it’s a whole minute walk for him, but he still does. He remembers something Momokan said to him about it, but it doesn’t matter much now.

He can’t even recall _when_ he started holding Tajima’s hand. Maybe it had something to do with keeping the shorter boy from getting too distracted. Maybe his hand was cold one day. Maybe he just always wanted to hold Tajima’s hand. Tajima never protested, so Hanai never thought about changing his strange new habit. They’d end practice, and Hanai would hold his hand up. Tajima might see instantly, or he might take a while to notice. Either way, Tajima slaps his hand against the other’s and holds on tight.

The first time they walked home together, Hanai timed it. Exactly one minute and eighteen seconds every time.  Every. Single. Time. He doesn’t know how, because sometimes they race to his house, (Tajima wins) and sometimes they try those silly little hand games, (Hanai wins) but it’s always the same time. He kinda likes it that way. The stagnate, ordinal way back to Tajima’s house.

One day, when the two boys reached the section of road where their paths finally diverge, they pause.  That day felt a little off. The two wouldn’t know it, but that walk to Tajima’s had taken one minute and fifteen seconds. Hanai’s cheeks redden, and he feels a little braver. He feels like doing something a little different. He grips Tajima's hand a little tighter. He swallowed, hard.

Hanai pressed kiss next to Tajima's mouth, not feeling confident enough to actually do what he originally intended. As he pulled back, Tajima followed quickly and kissed him, full on.

Both were too embarrassed to open their mouths. They stand there, awkward, lips pressed against each other in a not-so-romantic way.

But it fits. They like it.                                                                          

Hanai pulls back a second time, leaving a slightly confused Tajima in his wake. Hanai's face is bright red, and he can feel the heat radiating off of it.

"I really like you," He says quietly.

Tajima stands up on his tiptoes. "I really like you too."

Hanai kisses Tajima every time they split apart on the walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write hanataji's because my buddy king's skype thing has been that first line for WEEKS and its been bothering me


End file.
